


Estamos vivos

by Kiriahtan



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: (el personaje que muere es un oc), (no un personaje principal), Minor Character Death, Post-Canon, Post-Game
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 11:35:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17786606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiriahtan/pseuds/Kiriahtan
Summary: Es 11 de Noviembre de 2040, un año después de la revolución y muchas cosas han cambiado (otras todavía están cambiando y otras todavía no quieren hacerlo) cuando una noticia inesperada recorre el Canal de Noticias para Androides.





	Estamos vivos

Connor estaba en la calle, paseando junto a la orilla del río cuando recibió la noticia. La nieve había comenzado a caer con suavidad sobre Detroit media hora antes y era el once de Noviembre del año 2040. Hacía ya tiempo que el invierno había llegado definitivamente a la ciudad pero la nieve siempre empezaba a caer así: inapreciablemente. El cielo se ponía tan blanco como las claras de huevo al montarse y dejaba de hacer tanto frío por un momento, antes de que Hank levantase la vista hacia el cielo y le acariciasen el rostro los primeros copos de nieve. Connor no necesitaba mirar hacia arriba: tenía acceso veinticuatro horas al canal meteorológico y el frío descendía justo antes de que comenzase a nevar, de forma objetivable.

Pero no nevaba tanto como para tener que dar media vuelta y tener que volver a casa. Hank iba enfundado en el nuevo abrigo que Connor le había regalado a finales de verano, sin más motivo que «Necesitabas uno nuevo, el otro estaba ya muy antiguo. Y manchado», que en realidad era el motivo más lógico que podía haber. Tanto que Hank había refunfuñado un poco diciendo "No tendrías que haberte molestado" pero se lo había puesto esa misma tarde cuando habían salido. Siempre paseaban un rato, preferiblemente al final de la tarde.

Connor, en cambio, no necesitaba más abrigo que la ropa térmica que protegía los materiales de los que estaba compuesto su cuerpo, mucho más resistente. Hacía tiempo que había cambiado la vieja ropa de CyberLife, el primer mes después de la revolución.

Ahora habían pasado dos años y aquella era su rutina.

Iban conversando, pausada pero alargadamente, frase a frase, cuando llegó la noticia. La imagen de la reportera androide del canal 11 apareció por detrás de sus retinas, vía wifi.

 

 

> Hemos recibido una noticia de última hora. Hoy, 11 de Noviembre de 2040, ha muerto el primer androide.
> 
> La androide, llamada Samantha, ha sido encontrada esta madrugada tras decidir apagar sus sistemas voluntariamente. Es el primer caso de un androide desconectado de forma definitiva después de la resolución del Tribunal Supremo que da derecho a los androides a decidir sobre su propia existencia y también el término de la misma. Los motivos, por ahora, son desconocidos.

 

La imagen de la androide (tez oscura, la nariz ancha y pequeña, los ojos color negro) sustituyó a la de la reportera, sonriendo en un momento diferente, del pasado.

 

 

—¿Lo has oído? —La voz de North sonó tras de él, al otro lado del tejado, junto a la puerta que llevaba a las escaleras que conducían hasta allí arriba.

Daba igual los lazos afectivos que le uniesen a otras personas, el aprecio que sintiese por Simon o por Josh, al final parecía que North era, siempre, la que mejor le conocía aunque él no lo pretendiese. Había sido la que había adivinado que estaba allí arriba.

Contemplando lo que había quedado de Jericó. Escondida en las tripas de Detroit, no había sido destruida, sino sencillamente abandonada cuando su revolución había tenido éxito y los androides que ansiaban ser libres, ser iguales, habían podido salir a la luz, sin tener que esconderse más. El éxito de su rebelión había supuesto el declive de aquel escondite que había sido la última esperanza de muchos y en el que ya nadie tenía que confiar, ni buscar en secreto.

En ocasiones le costaba saber cómo se sentía al respecto. Si le daba pena que ya nadie lo recordase o si le asqueaba que hubiese sido el paraíso soñado para tantos de los suyos durante tanto tiempo, cuando solo era oscuridad y óxido.

—Sí. Cómo me has encontrado.

—Siempre vienes aquí en el aniversario. No ha sido muy difícil. —Sabía que North estaba sonriendo, con una expresión felina que se le ponía en la cara cuando demostraba que era un poco más lista que él.

La androide avanzó sobre la azotea blanca y sucia, hasta llegar al borde de la misma y contemplar la misma vista que él veía.

¿Veía libertad o veía las cadenas que por fin habían abandonado? ¿De qué era monumento aquella ciudad en el corazón de otra ciudad?

Hoy una androide se había quitado la vida. Markus recordaba lo mucho que les había costado lograr que la Ley les reconociese como seres con plenos derechos. Todavía hoy se debatía si se les podía considerar seres vivos, llamándoles en ocasiones "cuasi-vivos" de una forma repulsiva. Pero al menos ya nadie podía comprarles, ni darles órdenes que no accediesen a tomar, tenían derecho a sus propios hogares, a sus propias familias y a un trabajo digno. Tenían que rendir injustas cuentas del número que producían, pero eran androides los que controlaban y planificaban las fábricas de creación y de mantenimiento que antiguamente habían sido de CyberLife.

Había un canal de televisión en el cual los reporteros eran androides.

—¿Sabes algo de ella? —Le preguntó a North.

—No mucho. Se hizo divergente cuando sucedió la revolución, fue de las que despertó inmediatamente después. Luego ha vivido su vida, normal hasta donde pone en sus archivos.

Una persona normal.

—¿Qué piensas? —Le preguntó North, mirándole. Intentaba descifrarle. Markus sabía que todos lo hacían (menos Simon. Por eso era la única persona junto a la que se sentía cómodo de verdad). Todos intentaban seguirle y comprenderle.

Frunció el ceño.

Le hubiese gustado conocerla. No sabía si para hacerla desistir; simplemente para conocer sus motivos.

—Al menos murió siendo libre, pudiendo elegir.

Ese era el mundo por el que había luchado y por el que todavía luchaba, por el que salía cada vez que hacía falta al parlamento, a la Casa Blanca, a los medios y a todo lo demás aunque fuese más una carga que un honor. No por un mundo en el que no muriese ningún androide, si no por un mundo en el que pudiesen elegir ellos mismos si querían vivir o no.

North le abrazó en silencio. Ante ellos, sobre Jericó, nevaba en honor a Samantha.

 

 

En Canadá hacía frío, pero menos frío del que Kara había esperado. Por supuesto su piel sintética tenía sensores de presión y temperatura, porque eran vitales para la interacción de cualquier androide con su medio, pero podía desactivarlos o reducir su intensidad si lo creía necesario. Sin embargo, desde que había abandonado la casa de Todd Williams solo lo había hecho en casos extremos y nunca desde que habían cruzado la frontera.

Sentir un poco de frío merecía la pena y, de todos modos, Canadá no lo era tanto como había creído. En realidad era muy bonito.

A veces recordaba el viaje que habían hecho como si fuese un sueño. Como si perteneciese a la vida de otra persona y le hubiesen instalado sus recuerdos en la memoria. Le sorprendía todo lo que habían sido capaces de hacer hasta llegar allí y asentarse en la granja.

También la granja era bonita. Desde que había estado en la de Rose, por poco tiempo que fuese, había decidido que cuando fuesen libres le gustaría tener una: una casita en el campo, entre el verde, hecha de madera, a poder ser en lo alto, desde donde se contemplase todo el paisaje.

Ahora estaba abrazando a Alice, viendo caer la nieve.

Desde que eran libres le gustaba aprovechar todas las oportunidades que tenía para abrazarla. Ya no lo hacía porque no supiese cuándo iba a ser la última vez que pudiese, si no porque ambas querían hacerlo. Con todo el tiempo del mundo.

Visualizó la noticia a destiempo. Hacía tiempo que no seguía el canal 24 horas. No tenía sentido para ella, prefería vivir la vida que habían ganado, sin pensar en nada más allá del paisaje y de lo que habían conseguido. Por finalmente se enteró de la noticia, todo el mundo lo hizo, del primer androide que se suicidaba. Al parecer había dejado un registro de su decisión: había agotado lo que creía que le podía ofrecer la vida y la consecuencia que le había parecido más lógica después de un mes de considerarlo había sido apagarse. Terminaba con un agradecimiento a la revolución en nombre de todos los androides y deseando a todos que disfrutasen de sus propias vidas todo lo que quisiesen.

Luther salió al porche, dejando una taza caliente sobre la madera del suelo. Cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, Kara asintió, indicando que se había enterado. El grandullón se sentó al lado de las dos.

(Era absurdo tener una taza de chocolate caliente que no podían beber, pero Kara y Alice habían descubierto que les gustaba hervir agua y coger la taza, sencillamente el gesto de calentarse las manos con ella hasta que se entibiaba y la dejaban ya apagarse hasta echársela a las flores del jardín).

—¿Mamá? —Alice levantó la mirada hacia ella, en sus brazos.

—¿Sí? —Kara le devolvió la mirada.

—¿Tú vas a morirte?

Alice imitaba a la perfección el aspecto de una niña humana, tanto que había engañado a la propia Kara. Había visto lo que quería ver y cuando había descubierto la verdad, había descubierto que ya no quería ver otra cosa que lo que era cierto.

Alice no era una niña humana, aunque en su origen estuviese programada para comportarse como tal. Por tanto no iba a crecer nunca, ni a tener la menstruación, ni a preguntar por chicos (o chicas, o ninguna de las opciones) y, por tanto, no tenía por qué preguntar por la muerte. Hasta ahora.

Kara la abrazó más hacia ella y le acarició el pelo. A Luther, a su lado, se le escapó una risa entre dientes, pero le dejó responder a ella.

—No. A mí todavía me queda mucho por disfrutar con vosotros.

Y era verdad.

En Detroit, cada vez que despertaba tras una reparación en casa de Todd tenía motivos en su programación para continuar con su existencia, aunque tampoco tuviese permiso para decidir interrumpirla. Creía que Alice era su alegría para continuar viva pero no había sido hasta despertar, hasta la revolución (que no había visto más que de lejos) y hasta Canadá que había descubierto lo que era de verdad tener una alegría para vivir. Y sabía que era imposible que se agotase.

A veces se sentía algo parecido a culpable por no haber estado en Detroit cuando Markus derribó el Sistema, cuando les abrió paso a todos a fuerza de paz y acciones seguras, a fuerza de no rendirse y de estar dispuesto hasta el final. Pero entonces miraba a su familia y sabía que lo sentía, pero que había luchado por algo igual de importante.

Sí, en Canadá hacía menos frío en invierno, daba igual que cayese la nieve o las noticias que llegasen del resto del mundo.

 

 

Connor se había detenido y Hank se giró hacia él.

—¿Qué ocurre? —Humano, no tenía forma de saber qué pasaba por detrás de los iris artificiales del androide. Otras personas podían pensar qué envidia, pero Hank nunca se lo había planteado. Prefería tener su cabeza conectada solo a sí mismo y que nada pudiese colarse en ella sin permiso. Bastantes escalofríos daba de por si el propio Connor, que a través de dos largos años había aprendido los suficientes detalles de su lenguaje no verbal como para parecer a veces que le leía la mente. Pero funcionaba en las dos direcciones y Hank también había aprendido a leer al androide, que tan frío y aséptico había parecido en un comienzo. Como una cámara de vacío, cuando en realidad era como un copo de nieve. Tan único como cualquier ser humano.

Connor seguía quieto y parpadeó, los ojos fijos en el infinito.

—Un androide se ha suicidado —respondió, quedo. No era la palabra que habían utilizado las noticias, pero eso no lo hacía menos cierto.

Suicidio.

—Joder —se le escapó a Hank—. No sabía que eso podía hacerse —admitió luego, más deliberadamente.

Connor retiró la mirada del infinito, cerrando el canal de noticias.

—Puedes pulsar el botón de apagado.

¿Quién iba a pensar que alguien lo haría deliberadamente? ¿Pero quién pensaría que los humanos podrían hacerlo también, después de que la vida se abriese camino a lo largo de milenios a través del instinto de supervivencia hasta darles lugar?

—¿Se sabe por qué?

Connor negó con la cabeza.

Samantha. No la conocía (eran demasiados, solo algunos humanos que les simplificaban se creían que se conocían todos entre sí, como si fuesen una mente colmena). Era imposible saber qué podía pasar por su cabeza. Haberse cansado de la existencia.

Hank se acercó, resoplando para sí. No era el mejor consolando.

—Lo siento mucho —le dijo, apoyándole una mano en el hombro. Que Connor no había pedido pero el androide levantó la mirada hacia él.

—Gracias.

—¿Estás bien?

¿Lo estaba? Dos años y a veces creía que se había acostumbrado a autoanalizarse, pero no se parecía en absoluto a cómo lo hacía antes de la Divergencia. A veces creía que ya lo tenía, que podía entender sus propias... emociones (estados irracionales, donde el pensamiento lógico se diluía. Exactamente como en los seres humanos. Se había dado cuenta después de romperse y recomponerse, en forma libre) pero cuando creía que lo había hecho, descubría que no sabía nada. Era difícil comprenderse a sí mismo a veces y eso era lo más extraño de todo.

—Sí —admitió.

Hank le esperó, todavía apoyándole una mano en el hombro, hasta atraerle hacia él y abrazarle. Dejándole tiempo hasta Connor se movió, indicando que podían retomar el paseo.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Muchas gracias a @zanderskyward por echarle un vistazo a esto y betearlo, y por sus palabras siempre de ánimo <3


End file.
